


Weathering The Storm

by filthybonnet



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: When bad weather prevents young Hannibal Lecter from returning to his apartment at school, Lady Murasaki makes an offer she just might regret.





	Weathering The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly a Hannibal/Lady Murasaki shipper, but their relationship is so intriguing and complex. Hannibal was definitely obsessed with her and in her attempt to help him she fed that. I also think because of this dynamic she might have unintentionally groomed him and she was conflicted about her feelings for him. This is what I am I interested in exploring in my fics about them.
> 
> This fic takes place during the novel, sometime after their trip to the opera but before later chapters.

Sheets of rain obscured what could be seen in the night out the living room windows of Lady Murasaki’s apartment. Hannibal Lecter leaned his forehead against the cool glass staring out into the dark. Murasaki arranged the tea cups and plates back onto the tray, their clacking and the rain the only noise.

“It doesn’t look like it’s going to let up any time soon, My Lady,” Hannibal turned his head to speak but kept it plastered to the window. 

“So it seems,” She took a deep breath as she stood with the tray and headed towards the kitchen. Murasaki sat the tray on the counter beside the sink. She reached across to turn the water on but instead closed her eyes and sighed. _Show him kindness._ She walked back out into the living room and found him sitting on the couch, his hands in his lap.

Murasaki smiled, “I believe the weather requires an exception. You can make use of your old bedroom tonight, Hannibal.”

The young man’s maroon eyes lit up as he stood and walked over to her. He took her hand into his and caressed it gently, “Thank you so much. And thank you again for the tickets to the play tonight. Chekhov is always entertaining.”

Murasaki went rigid with his touch. “Hannibal…” she whispered. Gone was the shy, mute boy Robert had brought into their house. This was a sly, charismatic and handsome young man and just how much had she added to the equation? 

The rain came down harder as Hannibal leaned in and brushed his lips lightly on her left cheek, “Good-night, My Lady.” He smiled at her as he moved away and headed towards his old room. 

She remained frozen in place the warmth of his lips still fresh on her cheek.

*******

Uncle Robert’s suit jacket, vest and tie hung over the chair in the room, Hannibal’s shoes neatly on the floor next to it. The lanky young man still in slacks and shirt lay sprawled on top of the quilt staring at the ceiling. The rain had let up some. _I wonder if they made it to the dance hall? I wonder if she is mad I stood her up?_ He turned on his side, the springs creaking. _What do I care?_ He took a breath. The quilt smelt musty, nobody had been in this room since his weekend visits stopped.

Sleep often escaped Hannibal Lecter; nightmares almost always waiting but tonight it was for a different reason. In his Memory Palace the young man approached a locked door with a large glass window. 

_Through it he saw Murasaki in her evening dress approach him, she smiled coyly at him, “Do help me out of this dress, Robert. I’ve missed you terribly.”_

_“No, it’s Hannibal,” he put his hand on the glass._

_“Oh no,” She pushed the dress’ straps off her shoulders. “He’s in bed, the poor dear. You did right by bringing him in, Robert. He needs sensitivity and I believe I am getting through to him.”_

_“You have, Murasaki. It is me, Hannibal, not Uncle Robert! I love you.”_

The young man sat up and headed out of the room and down the hall. He paused outside his aunt’s door. It was cracked and he saw light coming from inside, she wasn’t asleep. He moved his head trying to steal a glimpse of her. Suddenly the door swung open and he found himself face to face with her.

“Hannibal, what are you doing?” Murasaki exclaimed.

The young man was genuinely startled. It required a lot to startle Hannibal Lecter and this was so unexpected he stumbled backwards, “I…I…saw your light was on. I hoped you were still awake. I miss staying with you and was hoping we could stay up together.”

“I should have known this was a bad idea,” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I should have known you would not stay in your room.”

“Why should I, if you are still awake? We can keep each other company.”

“Because it is late and you need rest for your studies.” Murasaki went silent. She looked down, raised her arms up and adjusted the neckline of her nightgown. She looked back up at him, “Do you still have nightmares?”

“Yes but I haven’t even gone to sleep yet tonight. Just the idea of being here but not being with you…”

“Have you not made any friends at school?”

There are a couple classmates I sometimes go to the dance hall with, but it’s not exactly my top choice of a pass time. I’d much rather go to the theatre with you.”

Murasaki tilted her head staring intently at the young man’s face. A sad smile came over her lips, “In his tux you look so much like your uncle. And yet you act nothing like him.”

“I do not mean to disappoint, but I can only be who I am.”

“But you can be so much more, Hannibal,” she walked over to the window and looked up at the moon through the streaks of rain. She then turned back towards him. “Your eyes, so unusual, burn red with anger. Come here.” 

Murasaki extended her hand towards the young man and he did not hesitate. With the grace of a dancer he floated across the room and linked his right hand with hers. 

“See how calming the pale moonlight is, Hannibal?” Murasaki asked. “I know I’ve told you before, but I pray to the ancestors that you will find a way to calm your soul. I want you to know peace.” She lifted her free hand and caressed his cheek. “We are both orphans of the war; revenge and anger will not free you.”

Hannibal gasped at her touch and leaned into it. She felt his thumb, trembling slightly; caress her hand as he gripped it tighter. He closed his eyes, “I want to Murasaki…it’s just…” He inched closer to her, inhaling a deep breath to smell her perfume.

A shiver ran down her spine as she removed her hands from him, jarring his eyes open. Murasaki pushed some of her long black hair over her shoulder. Her cheeks flushed, between her thighs stirred; it had been some time since her body awoke in this way.

His uncle’s old suit pants became more constrictive to the young Lecter as his arousal heightened. 

“It’s just what, Hannibal?” She asked retying the belt of her kimono. 

He lifted his right arm and wrapped it around her waist. He then lifted his left hand and cupped her cheek briefly before running his fingers slowly down her neck, lightly caressing her skin with the tips. It was the first time Murasaki had extended exposure to his sixth finger but the additional touch just added to her growing arousal. Hannibal’s fingers slid further down till they were at the edge of the neckline of her nightgown. He cupped his hand around her breast, twirling the peaked nipple with his thumb and middle finger through the silk till it was taut.

“Hannibal!” His name fell off her lips like a plea for more instead of the chide it was supposed to be.

He leaned his face into hers and she could feel his breath, “Was that okay? I’ve never been with a woman, Murasaki.” He finished leaning over, allowing his lips to meet hers. 

Oh did she taste divine! She returned it, parting her lips slightly pushing into him forcefully. She wrapped her hands around his neck running her fingers through his hair. Hannibal moved his lips away from hers and down her throat quickly as his hand pulled away the fabric of her nightgown from her breast, exposing it. The young man’s lips were at her breast kissing it, before his tongue circled her nipple. 

Murasaki’s hands froze in Hannibal’s hair as she opened her eyes. _Tears and feathers. Tears and feathers and sobs against my breasts because my robe flew open. Robert and I had barely finished making love when Hannibal’s screams demanded our attention._

She pulled and backed away from the young man. Her shoulders heaved up and down with heavy breath. Murasaki quickly adjusted her clothes to re-cover herself. When she looked back up at Hannibal there were tears in her eyes, “This was a terrible idea. There are umbrellas by the door. Go home, Hannibal.” 

The young man watched flustered and confused as Murasaki turned away, leaning up against the wall and looked out the window. “Did I do something wrong, Murasaki? Teach me how to correct it.”

She did not respond or turn to face him.

Hannibal let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, “Will I still be able to call on you at a later date, My Lady?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Hannibal fled down the hall to his old room, as quick as possible he grabbed his keys and wallet off the nightstand and put his shoes back on. Murasaki jumped slightly at the slamming of the front door. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she caught sight of Hannibal out the window in the street light. He had not grabbed an umbrella.


End file.
